


光あれ

by Hainekokyuuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25993153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hainekokyuuu/pseuds/Hainekokyuuu
Summary: 就是個很短的短打異世界paro
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 6





	光あれ

**Author's Note:**

> 就是個很短的短打  
> 異世界paro

梅雨季的悶濕像是滲透了赤葦京治整個人，令他煩躁不已，快步走在磚紅石磚搭建的步道上，周遭的雨棚漸漸被商家用旋轉的機關展開來就像一把把的傘一樣，但赤葦無從關心，他只想早點回到屬於自己的小天地，那座落在城市一角的小小塔樓，街上越來越多的呼喊聲及驚叫聲，伴隨砸落在身上的雨滴，讓他咬緊下唇轉而跑了起來。在雨中奔跑也讓他想起了半年前的事故，赤葦還記得那天如同往常般與排球部的各位訓練完，打鬧嬉戲的走在梟谷旁的街道、分道揚鑣的中途下起如今天一樣的綿綿大雨，回家在忘了帶傘的情況下淋得全身濕透，而發起了燒，即使喝過母親熬煮的薑湯仍沒有好轉，深深睡眠醒來時就早已到達這個令他陌生的世界。想到這，眼前這裡自己唯一安心的天地總算是映入眼簾，他也不禁鬆了口氣，等待回家的安心感。  
赤葦唯一感到慶幸的是，在未知名的原因下離開了熟悉的環境及生活，來到這訴說日語卻看似中古世界的國度時，甚至存在未知種族及魔法的情況下，他仍能在第一時間抓住自己最重要的木兔光太郎。  
「赤葦—」伴隨木門闔上的巨大聲響，是木兔從旋轉梯上方發出的呼喊聲。赤葦脫去外套，從口袋中抽出細長的木製法杖揮了揮讓沾染上的濕氣消失，也讓自己瞬間恢復乾淨，「木兔前輩今天進展如何？」赤葦快步的踏上樓梯似乎想趕快到達最頂層看看讓他思念一整個下午的人。  
這是位在靠近海的涯旁具有四層樓高的塔樓，也是兩人醒來後所在的地方，是「他們」的家，醒來時兩人驚慌不已曾擔心會有人突然進來，卻在仔細搜索後發現，這棟樓的主人根本就是他們兩人，也發現了許多生活的細節及兩人的痕跡，因此他們短暫假設這是平行時空的他們所擁有的一切。塔樓的一樓是廚房及工具間，二樓是簡單的起居室，三樓是兩人的臥室，四樓則是分隔出兩個空間的工作室，包括屬於赤葦的魔藥間以及木兔的飼育閣。還沒穩住身子，赤葦朦朧間就看見自家的傻貓頭鷹捧著一隻叼著小金鍊的黑烏烏爬蟲類，姑且可以稱作是龍。  
「赤葦－－你看牠願意站在我手上了！」木兔雙眼冒著星星，興奮地把手上的小黑龍又往赤葦眼前靠近了幾分，只見赤葦面無表情地向後了一些，用著與剛剛的語氣截然不同的感覺，「木兔前輩，我想那是因為你用了金飾誘惑牠，而不是牠真的願意站在你手上。」隨著赤葦的話，木兔的標誌的頭髮好像也隨著心情而有些向下枯萎，讓赤葦忍俊不禁的笑了出來。赤葦小心地繞過小黑龍輕輕地摟上了木兔，親了一下側臉，溫柔的說著，「沒事的，牠至少還願意出來籠子晃晃，會越來越好的。」  
就像在這個異世界，他們兩個也會越來越好、越來越適應的，執子之手、義無反顧地走下去。


End file.
